Timeline- 19th Century
This is the timeline for events occurring in the 19th century. For events previous to this, go to Timeline- 18th Century and Earlier, and for events later than this, see Timeline- 20th Century and Future. 19th Century 1800s *1801 **Tenant Mr Lockwood begins to visit his landlord Heathcliff and gradually begins to discover the story of the Wuthering Heights. Brontë, Emily. Wuthering Heights *1803 **''May''. Christopher Syn dies Thorndike, Russell. Doctor Syn: A Tale of Romney Marsh. **William Dodd massacres a British garrison; Richard Sharpe is the only survivor. **Helen Lawrence is born in Wildfell Hall. **Gilbert Markham is born. **Horatio Hornblower is given command of the HMS Hotspur. **Richard Sharpe fights at the Battle of Assaye. *1804 **Nathaniel "Natty" Bumppo dies. **Richard Sharpe saves the life of Arthur Wellesley, who promotes him to ensign. Due to friction within the ranks, Sharpe is then transferred to the 95th Rifle Regiment. *1805 **Count Cyril Bezukhov dies, leaving his wealth to his illegitimate son, Pierre. **An innocent German college student, Nathanael, is driven insane through his involvement (first as a child, then as a young man) in one of the schemes of "Dr. Coppelius,". Doctor Coppelius- otherwise known as Coppola- creates an android, "Olimpia," who unbalances Nathanael and finally causes him to commit suicide E. T. A. Hoffmann, The Sandman **Brigadier Gerard fights for Napoleon. **Horatio Hornblower brings about the British Victory at Trafalgar. **The South American nation of San Theodoros declares its independence from Spain. *1806 **The Spaniard Don Diego Vega begins adventuring as Zorro Johnston McCully, The Curse of Capistrano. **Philip "Pip" Pirrip is born Charles Dickens, Great Expectations *1807 **Richard Sharpe meets Patrick Harper. **''Summer''. The Colonel establishes the Black Coats. *1808 **''18th July''. Birth of Prince Dakkar (Captain Nemo) *1809 **The Man in Grey is active in France. **C. Auguste Dupin is born. **Richard Sharpe recovers a Regimental Eagle in the Battle of Talavera. **The Spanish Inquisition is known to torture its victims Edgar Allen Poe, "The Pit and the Pendulum" 1810s *1810-1830 **The events of Thackeray's Vanity Fair *1812 **Pip, an orphan, encounters an escaped convict. *1813 **Nancy is born. *1814 **Horatio Hornblower deals with a ship full of mutineers in France. **The Duke of Wellington, upon his return to England to deliver his report on the Napoleonic Wars, challenges the Prince Regent to a duel with cannon. This ends amicably when Prince George more is saved by the cigarillo case in his breast pocket which absorbed the blow from the cannon ball. The Prince's butler, Edmund Blackadder, was sadly killed though when he idiotically upsets the Duke. Well known London pie and coffee-shop owner Mrs Miggins runs away to Scotland with Mad Jock MacAdder. Blackadder The Third (Television Series) *1815 **February 14 - Edmond Dantes returns to France - and is soon imprisoned suspected of Bonapartist sympathies. **''Spring''. Lord Ruthven, a vampire, menaces a family John Polidori,The Vampyre . **Edmond Dantes is arrested in Marseilles Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo. **Jean Valjean is freed from the Toulon Penitentiary Victor Hugo, Les Miserables. *1817 **Allan Quatermain is born. 1820s *1820 **David Copperfield is born. **Mary Yellan becomes involved with a group of Cornish smugglers at Jamaica Inn. *1821 **Jack Dawkins is born. *1822 **Doctor John Dolittle begins his veterinarian practices. **''Spring''. Harry Paget Flashman is born. **''Summer''. Rocambole is born. *1826 **Oliver Twist is born. *1827 **''Summer''. Events of Dickens' The Pickwick Papers *1829 **Edmond Dantes escapes from the Chateau D'If. **''22nd March''. Artemus Gordon is born. **''Summer''. Monsieur Lecoq is born. 1830s *1830 **Gilbert Markham and Helen Lawrence are married. **M. Favart rises in the ranks of the police in Paris, and is killed while attempting to break up a ring of counterfeiters *1832 **Paris riots which see the death of Javert, and Gavroche, grand finale of Jean Valjean, the wedding of Cosette and Marius Pontmercy Victor Hugo, Les Miserables. **''Spring''. Phileas Fogg is born. *1835 **''Autumn''. Fagin's Gang is disbanded, and Oliver Twist is adopted Charles Dickens, Oliver Twist. *1836 ** Arthur Gordon Pym returns from Antarctica. **Professor James Moriarty is born. *1837 **''25th December''. Ebenezer Scrooge is haunted by three ghosts Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol *1838 **The Count of Monte Cristo arrives in Paris. **First photo taken. **Obed Marsh founds the Esoteric Order of Dagon in Innsmouth. **Friedrich von Junzt’s Unaussprechlichen Kulten is published. **The small town of Wisborg is terrorised by Count Orlock, a prominet Vampyre Nosferatu. *1839 **''December''. A rescue mission for Arthur Gordon Pym occurs Jules Verne, The Sphinx of the Ice Fields. **Harry Flashman is expelled from Rugby School for Boys Thomas Hardy, Tom Brown's Schooldays. 1840s *1840 **''Autumn''. Fu Manchu is born. **Doctor John Dolittle, a.k.a. "Jong Thinkalot", is declared king of Spidermonkey Island, and rules for the next seven months. *1841 **Auguste Dupin investigates two murders occurring in the Rue Morgue Edgar Allen Poe, The Murders in the Rue Morgue. **The sailor Ishmael joins the crew of the Pequod Herman Melville,. **Tom Sawyer has a series of adventures Mark Twain, ''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer. *1842 **Ebenezer Scrooge is visited by ghosts. **The detective, C. Auguste Dupin, and the mysterious Count of Monte-Cristo defeat a gang of nefarious Black Coats kidnappers. *1843 **Jadis of Charn overthrows her sister as Queen of Charn and the Blazing World Margaret Cavendish,The Description of a New World, Called the Blazing-World . She utters the Deplorable Word, killing all living things in Charn beside herself. She sets up rule over the now isolated city of Charn C. S. Lewis, The Magician's Nephew. *1844 **In April, Monck Mason crosses the Atlantic on a Balloon Edgar Allen Poe, "The Baloon-Hoax". **Auguste Dupin locates a stolen letter Edgar Allen Poe, "The Purloined Letter". **The telegraph is invented. **The events of Dickens' Bleak House. **Rocambole's first adventure. *1845 **Sherrinford Holmes is born. **Emergence of Varney the Vampire, arguably the "first vampire with a soul" James Malcolm Rymer, Varney the Vampyre. **The young girl Gerda Hans Christian Anderson, The Snow Queen saves her friend Kai from the enchantment of the Snow Queen Jadis C. S. Lewis, The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Jadis subsequently aligns Charn C. S. Lewis, The Magician's Nephew with a demi-plane, pulling it out of cohesive existence with the rest of the Earth and puts herself in suspended animation. **''Unaussprechlichen Kulten'' is translated into English. **''April''. Count Allamistakeo, an Egyptian nobleman, is awakened in America as a result of an experiment using electricity Edgar Allen Poe, "Some Words With a Mummy". . **C. Auguste Dupin and Sergeant Picard solve a series of thefts from clock repair shops. **''December''. Ernest Valdemar is mesmerised before death; the results are not fully understood for at least another hundred years Edgar Allen Poe, "The Facts in the Case of M. Valdemar" *1846 **Mycroft Holmes is born. *1847 **Thornfield Hall in Derbyshire, England, burns to the ground Charlotte Bronte, Jane Eyre. **Sir Francis Varney kills himself by jumping into the crater of Mount Vesuvius JAmes Malcolm Rymer, Varney the Vampire *1848 **Erik leaves France. **Events of Dickens' David Copperfield. *1849 **The Moonstone is stolen from the possession of Rachel Verinder, and, despite the best efforts of Franklin Blake and Sergeant Cuff, it is returned to India Wilkie Collins, The Moonstone. 1850s *1850 **An unnamed Italian secret society dispatches Count Fosco to England. Fosco rises in English society but is eventually undone by a very clever English woman Wilke Collins, The Woman In White *1851 **The Pequod, a whaling ship from Nantucket, is sunk by the white whale known as Moby-Dick. There is only one survivor Herman Melville, Moby Dick. **The events of Dickens' Bleak House. *1852 **Doctor John Watson is born. *1853 **Jean Passepartout becomes involved in the false conviction of tailor Cesaire Dereme. *1854 **Sherlock Holmes is born. **Tonto is born. *1855 **The events of Anthony Trollope's The Warden. **Professor Augustus S. F. X. Van Dusen is born. *1857 **Prince Dakkar (later known as Captain Nemo) takes part in the Indian Rebellion of 1857, also known as the Sepoy Mutiny. **In Oz, the Wizard takes power. **Birth of Lord John Roxton. *1859 **Captain Nemo begins designing the Nautilus, based on plans stolen from the Nine Unknown. **Lt. Jasper Hobson travel to the Arctic, and find a land full of wildlife and natural resources Jules Verne, The Fur Country 1860s *1860 **Don Q begins adventuring. *1861 **A British expedition led by Captain John Hatteras rediscovers the island of New America. **The events of Charlton Lea's Spring-Heel'd Jack: The Terror of London **The events of George Bernard Shaw's An Unsocial Socialist **Old Shatterhand gains his nickname. *1862 **Alice Liddell goes to Wonderland Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland. **The events of J. Sheridan La Fanu's The Siege of the Red House *1863 **German professor Axel Lidenbrock takes his nephew to the centre of the earth Jules Verne, Journey to the Centre of the Earth. **A.J. Raffles is born. **First balloon journey across Africa Jules Verne, Five Weeks in a Balloon. **The events of Charles Kingsley's The Water Babies **Professor George Edward Challenger is born. **Rudolf Rassendyll is born. **Johnny Brainerd invents the world's first modern humanoid robot, the famed Steam Man of the Priaries. *1864 **Hercule Poirot is born. **Prince Dakkar- Captain Nemo by this point has begun construction of the submersible boat Nautilus, which he has been designing for about seven years. **Atlanta is burned to the ground by the retreating Confederate Army. The O’Hara plantation of Tara undergoes redevelopment and revitalization Margaret Mitchell, Gone With the Wind. **The first political appearance of Plantagenet Palliser. *1865 **Three members of the Baltimore Gun Club- Ardan, Barbicane, and Nicholl- voyage to the moon Jules Verne, From the Earth to the Moon, and orbit it Jules Verne, Around the Moon. **Prince Dakkar, now styling himself "Captain Nemo," launches the submersible boat "The Nautilus," severing ties with any and all land-based governments and becomes a free-roaming science-pirate. **Alice Liddell returns to Wonderland Lewis Carroll, Alice Through the Looking-Glass. **The events of E. Harcourt Burradge's Broad Arrow Jack. **The events of Jules Verne's The Children of Captain Grant. **Captain Nemo manages to escape from Cthulhu. *1866 **John Carter is astrally projected to Barsoom on Mars Edgar Rice Burroughs, A Princess of Mars. **First reports of The Nautilus. *1867 **Captain Nemo saves Professor Arronax and his entourage. **Harry 'Bunny' Manders is born. **Transylvanian plotter Mathias Sandorf Jules Verne, Mathias Sandorf is imprisoned, then escapes but swears revenge on those who betrayed him. **The events of Emile Zola's Nana. *1868 **Professor Arronax and his friends escape Captain Nemo's Nautilus Jules Verne, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. **The Nautilus allegedly sinks in the Maelstrom. **James West and Artemeus Gordon start working for Ulysses S. Grant The Wild, Wild West. *1869 **Edwin Drood is murdered Charles Dickens, The Mystery of Edwin Drood. 1870s *1870 **The Paris Commune occurs, during which Erik builds his secret residence in the Paris Opera Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera. **Birth of Fantômas. **''4th July''. Doctor John Evelyn Thorndike, M.D., is born. **Sergeant James Winston Pepper is lost at sea. He discovers an underwater world south of Tierra del Fuego, which comes to be known as Pepperland The Yellow Submarine. **''Summer''. Doctor Ox's experiments in gases lead to the nearby townspeople going mad Jules Verne, Doc Ox's Experiment. **''Autumn''. Birth of Jules de Grandin. **Rudolf Rassendyll succeeds in saving King Rudolf of Ruritania from the clutches of Black Michael Anthony Hope, A Prisoner of Zenda *1871 **Jack Harkaway, an orphan, carves out a niche for himself at the Pomona House School with his fists and his wits and plays vicious pranks on the faculty. **The events of Jules Verne's A Begum's Millions. **The events of Edward Bulwer-Lytton's The Coming Race **The events of Alexandra Ripley's Scarlett **The events of Sheridan La Fanu's Carmilla. **The events of Susan Coolidge's What Katy Did. *1872 **Phileas Fogg goes on a 80-day journey around the world with his new valet, Passepartout Jules Verne, Around the World In Eighty Days. **Sherlock Holmes is tutored by Professor James Moriarty. **Allan Quatermain, Sergeants Danny Dravot and Peachy Carnehan, Richard Holmes, Sergeant Cuff and Axel Lidenbrock and several others go on an expedition to Africa Thos. Kent Miller, The Great Detective at the Crucible of Life; Or, the Adventure of the Rose of Fire **Basil Hallward paints a picture of Dorian Gray Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray . **Allan Quatermain meets Ayesha, She Who Must Be Obeyed , H. Rider Haggard, She and Allan. **Birth of Henry Walton Jones Sr. **Rudolf Rassendyll thwarts the plans of Rupert of Hentzau once more, but in doing so is killed. Anthony Hope, Rupert of Hentzau **Sherlock Holmes enters Christ Church, Oxford. *1873 **''Winter''. Bancroft Pons is born. **Apprentice pirate Frederick completes his term of indenture. **''Autumn''. First appearance of Jonah Hex. *1874 **''Winter''. Arsene Lupin is born. **''Winter''. Richard Hannay is born. **Sherlock Holmes solves his first case Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Adventure of the Gloria Scot". **Sherlock Holmes enters Caius College in Cambridge. **Jack Harkaway and his friends set out to see on the ship Fairy and begin an adventure around the world fighting pirates and brigands **Mina Murray is born. **Basil Hallward paints a sweeping naval scene to commemorate the battle between the Abraham Lincoln and the Nautilus seven years prior. **''Summer''.Randolph Carter is born. **''Autumn''. Michel Strogoff delivers a secret message from Moscow to Irkutsk Jules Verne, Michel Strogoff. **''5th November''. Tragedy on Egdon Heath Thomas Hardy, The Return of the Native *1875 **Lincoln Island is discovered and subsequently submerged. Captain Nemo fakes his death. (see Notes) Jules Verne The Mysterious Island **''Spring''. Birth of Kimball O'Hara. **Sherlock Holmes encounters Fu Manchu for the first time George Alec Effinger, The Musgrave Version. *1876 **First telephone invented. **The Bellman Expedition to Wonderland occurs Lewis Carroll, The Hunting of the Snark **''29th February''. Max Carrados is born. **The Lone Ranger and Tonto save President Grant. **''Spring''. Birth of Carthoris of Helium. **''Autumn''. Sherlock Holmes has a brief stint on the New York stage billed as "William Escott". **Frank Reade Sr. develops the Steam Man Mark II and Mark III, based on Johnny Brainerd's designs. *1877 **Jack Dawkins dies. **A passing comet rips people, land, and air off the Earth. The small group takes refuge in a volcano on Comet Gallia. Calculating passing Saturn and a return to Earth in two years, the group begins to build a makeshift balloon and gondola Jules Verne, Off On a Comet. **The events of Jules Verne's The Black Indies **Sherlock Holmes takes rooms at Montague Street. *1878 **Electric light is invented. **Prince Florizel of Bohemia investigates the mysterious Suicide Club Robert Louis Stevenson, The Suicide Club **Birth of Marcus Brody. **The events of Henry James' The Bostonians **''Summer''. Erik, the Opera Ghost, Gaston Leroux, The Phantom of the Opera forms a cabal of agents known as the "Angels of Music" Kim Newman, The Angels of Music, consisting of Christine Daae, Trilby O'Ferrall George Du Maurier, Trilby and Irene Adler Arthur Conan Doyle, A Scandal in Bohemia. One of their first cases is to investigate the mysterious Countess Cagliostro. *1879 **Two rival futuristic cities are built. 1880s *1880 **Allan Quatermain discovers King Solomon's Mines. **Sherlock Holmes solves the case of the Gloria Scott Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of the ''Gloria Scott **Erik, the Opera ghost, menaces the Parisian Opera House. **Birth of Joseph Jorkens. **Fu Manchu puts into motion his grandiose plot to falsify scientists' deaths & conscript them into his service; he will continue to use these methods for at least sixty years. **Birth of Solar Pons. **Captain Nemo purchases Sindbad's Logs. *1881 **Sherlock Holme solves a case for a University acquaintance, Reginald Musgrave Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Adventure of the Musgrave Ritual" **Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson meet and move into 221b Baker Street. Arthur Conan Doyle, A Study in Scarlet. **Birth of Edward 'Ned' Malone. **Captain Nemo visits the Riallaro Archipelego. **The events of Jules Verne's Journey through the Impossible and A School for Robinsons. **An Italian woodcarver named Gepetto creates a marionette name Pinocchio, who comes to life due to the magic of the Blue Fairy, also known as the Fairy with Turquoise Hair. Pinocchio eventually turns into a real boy after gaining understanding about life. *1882 **A.J. Raffles begins his criminal career. **Lieutenant Gullivar Jones, of the United States Navy, is transported to Mars via a magic carpet. **Sandy Arbuthnot is born. **A meteor crashes on Nahum Gardner's farm outside Arkham. A strange blight affects his land over the next year. *1883 **An English academic finds and unusual scrapbook compiled by Canon Alberic de Mauleon M. R. James, "Canon Alberic's Scrapbook". **Denis Nayland Smith is born. **Ludwig Horace Holly and Leo Vincey voyage out to meet Ayesha, She-Who-Must-Be-Obeyed H. Rider Haggard, She. **Doctor Henry Jekyll creates his alternate persona, Mister Edward Hyde Robert Louis Stephenson, The Strange Affair of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. **Doctor Caber is born. **Sherlock Holmes helps save the life of Miss Helen Stoner from the hands of her uncle Arthur Conan Doyle, The Adventure of the Speckled Band *1884 **Meiji the Great becomes Emperor, or Mikado, of Japan, beginning an era of rapid industrialization in the country. **Publication of Colonel Sebastien Moran's Three Months in a Jungle. **''Spring''. Birth of Joseph Josephin (Rouletabille). **''Autumn''. Dr Gideon Fell is born. **Sherlock Holmes solves the case of the Hound of the Baskervilles Arthur Conan Doyle's The Hound of the Baskervilles. **Doctor Dexter Flinders Petrie is born. *1885 **''18th June''. Allan Quatermain allegedly dies H. Rider Haggard, Allan Quatermain. **Dr Henry Jekyll allegedly commits suicide. **Leo Vincey and Ludwig Horace Holly leave Kor, after Ayesha apparently dies. However, they do find her reincarnated in China at a later point. **''Summer''. Peachy Carnehan and Daniel Dravot attempt to become kings of Kafiristan. Rudyard Kipling, The Man Who Would Be King **''12th October''. Birth of Craig Kennedy. **''December''. The Baltimore Gun Club buy the North Pole in an international auction Jules Verne, The Purchase of the North Pole *1886 **John Carter is transferred back to Earth for a short time. **Nick Carter begins his detective career. **Robur the Conqueror demonstrates the superiority of his electric-powered flying machine, the Albatross Jules Verne, Robur the Conqueror. **Birth of Dominick Medina. **Frank Reade Jr. and Nikola Tesla develop the Electric Man and the Electric Horse, cable controlled robots far ahead of their times. Tesla and Reade break when Tesla insists that the robots can be remotely controlled. **Mycroft Holmes is appointed head of the Secret Service as "M". **Sexton Blake investigates a mysterious threat while at school John Garbutt, Sexton Blake at School **John Clayton III, otherwise known as Tarzan, is born in Africa. *1887 **Edward Prendrick is shipwrecked on Dr Moreau's unusual island H. G. Wells, The Island of Doctor Moreau. **Birth of Charlie Chan. **Count Dracula arrives in London and begins hunting which attracts the attention of the professor/vampire hunter Abraham Van Helsing Bram Stoker, Dracula. **Birth of Arthur Hastings. *1888 **Sherlock Holmes matches wits with Irene Adler Arthur Conan Doyle, A Scandal in Bohemia. **John Watson meets his first wife, Mary Morstan Arthur Conan Doyle, The Sign of Four. **Macheath operates as Jack the Ripper. **Birth of Harry Allan Dickson **Birth of Theodore Marley "Ham" Brooks. **Edward "Ned" Malone becomes a member of the Baker Street Irregulars Howard Waldrop, The Adventure of the Grinder's Whistle *1889 **Dorian Gray is found dead Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray. **Allan Quatermain ingests taduki and encounters the Time Traveller, John Carter, and Randolph Carter Alan Moore, Allan and the Sundered Veil **''26th June'' Jim Hanvey, a criminologist, is born. **''Summer''. Birth of Carl Peterson. **''Summer''. Soldiers John Learoyd, Terence Mulvaney, and Stanley Ortheris embark on various adventures Rudyard Kipling, Soldiers Three **''August-September''. Astronomer Sir Nigel Airey Stent decimates Professor Moriarty's The Dynamics of an Asteroid in public, the latter plans his revenge Kim Newman, The Red Planet League **''August 1889-1892''. Sar Dubnotal confronts the Russian hypnotist Tserpchikopf, who claims to have been behind the Jack the Ripper murders Sar Dubnotal Versus Jack the Ripper. 1890s *1890 **Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer enter the Wood Between the Worlds. Jadis of Charn briefly rampages through London. Narnia is created C. S. Lewis, The Magician's Nephew. **Captain Nemo visits Nacumera, the Island of the Blessed Silha, Dondum and Genotia. **Kimball O'Hara embarks on the Great Game Rudyard Kipling, Kim **The criminal exploits of Colonel John Clay Grant Allen, The African Millionaire **A group of Dorian Gray's friends stage a performance of The King in Yellow in his honour Roger Johnson, In Memoriam. **''Winter''. Birth of Lord Peter Wimsey. *1891 **''Winter''. Birth of Richard Wentworth (The Spider). **''Winter''. Judge Keith Hilary Pursuivant is born. **''May''. Sherlock Holmes falls down Reichanbach Falls, and is presumed dead Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Final Problem". The Great Hiatus starts. **''15th March''. A.J. Raffles and 'Bunny' Manders become a criminal pair E. W. Hornung, The Ides of March. **''Summer''. The events of Jules Verne's The Castle of the Carpathians. **''5th April''. Raffles and Bunny rob Reuben Rosenthall, an Illicit Diamond Buyer E. W. Hornung, A Costume Piece **Raffles and *1892 **Arsene Lupin begins his criminal career. **Twins August Lupa (a.k.a. Nero Wolfe) and Marko Vukčić are born to Irene Adler in Montenegro. **Birth of the Nyctalope. **The scientist Orfanik uses technology to preserve the image and sound of his master's dead lover. **Birth of Kent Allard, the Shadow. **Claudius Bombarnac attempts to travel the world in 37 days Jules Verne, Claudius Bombarnac. **A Bavarian inventor, Nicholaus Geibel, creates a mechanical man, Lieutenant Fritz, in an attempt to provide his daughter and her friends with the ideal dancing partner. The attempt is a horrible failure, and Lt. Fritz kills his partner Jerome K. Jerome, The Dancing Partner *1893 **Hercule Poirot joins the Belgian Secret Service. **First recorded exploit of Doctor Antonio Nikola Guy Boothby, A Bid for Fortune. **First recorded exploit of Sexton Blake The Missing Millionaire **Events of Jack London's The Sea-Wolf *1894 **Sherlock Holmes reappears in London, three years after his "death" at Reichenbach Falls Arthur Conan Doyle, "The Empty House". **Mowgli is adopted by a colony of wolves Rudyard Kipling,The Jungle Book. **Mr. Moto is born. **Gullivar Jones is carried to Mars and marries a princess there Edwin Lester Arnold, Lieutenant Gulliver Gullivar Jones: His Vacation. **Andrew Blodgett 'Monk' Mayfair is born. **Harry Flashman clashes with Colonel Sebastian Moran George Macdonald Fraser, Flashman and the Tiger. **G-8 is born. *1895 **The King in Yellow Robert W. Chambers, The King In Yellow is published and promptly denounced across Europe. **James Moriarty co-founds a criminal league/terrorist cult called the "Circle of Life." This organization will later be renamed Krafthaus John Buchan, The Power-House, and still later, THRUSH The Man from UNCLE. **'Bunny' Manders goes to prison. A.J. Raffles hides in Elba and Baize Island E. W. Hornung, "The Gift of the Emperor". **The Time Machine is completed H. G. Wells, The Time Machine. *1896 **Inventor Thomas Roch designs the world's first rocket-powered missile intended to be launched from a submarine Jules Verne, Face au Drapeau. **Fah Lo Suee is born. **Colonel Richard Henry Savage defeats a plot from Doctor Antonio Nikola to loose a plague upon the world Guy Boothby, Dr. Nikola's Experiment. **Two members of the French Foreign Legion discover a lost city, calling itself "Atlantis," ruled by the cruel Queen Antinéa Pierre Benoit, L'Atlantide. *1897 **Hawley Griffin, a man who can become invisible, is thought to be killed H. G. Wells, The Invisible Man . **A. J. Raffles and Bunny join forces again in London E. W. Hornung, "No Sinecure". **Smon Carne, a famous thief, pretends to be a great detective named Klimo in order to rob people of their goods Guy Boothby, A Prince of Swindlers. **The 'unsinkable' liner Titan sinks Morgan Robertson, Futility, or the Wreck of the Titan. *1898 **A young Lord Peter Wimsey consults Sherlock Holmes upon the matter of a missing kitten Dorothy L. Sayers, "The Young Lord Peter Consults Sherlock Holmes" **Mina Murray's Bram Stoker, ''Dracula League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Alan Moore, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: Volume 1 is formed, consisting of Captain Nemo Jules Verne, Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea, Allan Quatermain H. Rider Haggard, King Solomon's Mines, Hawley Griffin H. G. Wells, The Invisible Man, and Doctor Henry Jekyll Robert Louis Stevenson, The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde. **An aerial battle between Fu Manchu Sax Rohmer, The Mystery of Dr Fu-Manchu and Professor James Moriarty Arthur Conan Doyle, The Final Problem results in the latter's death. **A shop owner, Mr Cave, finds a crystal egg that serves as a window to Mars H. G. Wells, The Crystal Egg. **Martian tripods invade the Earth, until they are (allegedly) killed by the Common Cold H. G. Wells, The War of the Worlds. **Hawley Griffin dies **Doctor Henry Jekyll is killed during the Martian Invasion Alan Moore, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Volume II. **The Reverend Septimus Harding Anthony Trollope, The Warden is killed by a Martian heat-ray. **The Spanish-American War arises partly due to the yellow journalism of newspaper magnate Charles Foster Kane. The War establishes the United States as a world power, as Spain cedes the Philippines, Puerto Rico and Guam Citizen Kane. **Professor Alfred Gibberne H. G. Wells, "The New Accelerator" develops his Accelerator formula. This formula alters the subject's perception of time, permitting the subject to move, think, and act at incredible speeds. Unfortunately, use of the formula proves almost invariably fatal. *1899 **Dorothy Gale first travels to Oz L. Frank Baum The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. **Henry "Indiana" Jones Jr. is born. **Professor Selwyn Cavor and Mr. Bedford voyage to the moon H. G. Wells The First Men on the Moon. **Doctor Julius No is born. **Stephen Dedalus begins his artistic career James Joyce A Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man. **The events of Grant Allen’s A Child of the Phalanstery References Category:Pages Category:Timeline